Church on Sunday
by Thais Yuuki
Summary: Scorpius y Lily cometen un error que Rose nunca debió ver. Que hara Scorpius para enmendarlo? Tendrán el y Rose un final feliz? One-shot , RosexScor ! - No muy buen summary n nU


Rose caminaba enfadada hacia el comedor de la mansion Malfoy, donde ahora vivia. La casa era bastante grande, pero despues de 2 años viviendo alli la conocia casi tan bien como sabia que su padre seguia odiando a su novio Scorpius. Este la seguia enfadado, pero con cara arrepentida.  
- Rose... - dijo el pelirrubio  
-TE DIJE QUE NO ME HABLES MALFOY! - Le grito ella mientras irrumpia en el gran comedor. En el se encontraba un sorprendido Albus, que desayunaba a las 9 al igual que los 2 dias pasados que habia estado de visita. Scorpius a su vez, entro, y luego de cuatro intentos fallidos de hablar con Rose decidio esperar a que se calmaran los animos.  
Albus, que seguia con su cara de sorpresa, aprovecho que Rose habia salido dando un portazo para interrogar a Scorpius.  
- Que le has hecho a mi prima? - Le cuestiono mientras fruncia el ceño.  
Apreciaba mucho a su mejor amigo Scor , ya que desde que se conocieron habian sido inseparables, pero de ningun modo consentiria que tratase mal a Rose.  
- Albus... La verdad es que yo... - Scorpius se aclaro la garganta antes de continuar- He decidido pedirle matrimonio a Rose.  
- Pero... No se supone que deberia estar feliz ?- Le dijo confundido- Que le dijiste?  
- Ese es el problema. No le he dicho nada, y no es por que no quiera, sino que no sabia como pedirselo y... - Le dijo mirando al Potter a la cara sin inmutarse ante su pinta de estupidez en ese momento.  
- Y? - Dijo Albus mientras se cruzaba de brazos con cara expectante .  
- Que le pedi ayuda a Lily, ya que se conocen tan bien, y le dije que apareciera atraves de la red Flu, pero aparecio en la chimenea de nuestra habitacion, se tropezo y cayo practicamente encima de mi . Y cuando Rose llego...  
- Ya veo.  
El pelicastaño se quedo pensativo unos instantes. Despues de haberse graduado de Hogwarts habia madurado mucho, y ademas sabia mucho mas sobre mujeres que Scor, penso este . Talvez se debiera a la precencia de tantas en su familia, los Weasley y los Potter.  
- Escucame bien Malfoy. Esto es MUY grave. Es la primera vez que veo a Rose asi en años Sabes?  
El Escorpion asintio.  
- Debes darte prisa, Rose es temible cuando se enfada y debes hacer lo que vallas a hacer rapido porque sino... Rose se lo dira a Ron . Y creo que ya sabes lo que sigue.. -  
Se giro para ver a su interlocutor, que ahora estaba tan blanco como el papel.  
- No podrias haber empezado con eso? - Le miro enfadado.  
- Creo que..  
- Ya no es necesario que hablemos mas. -El rubio tomo un papel y una pluma, y garabateo rapidamente unas cuantas oraciones . - Entregale esto a Rose de mi parte. Y puedes leerlo si quieres. Yo tengo que hacer algo.  
Sin añadir mas, se fue, dejando solo al Potter.  
Este fue a la habitacion de huespedes, donde tenia su maleta. Busco en el fondo hasta que encontro lo que buscaba. Un pequeño espejito que tenia guardado, capaz de ubicar a cualquier persona, era lo que necesitaba para encontrar rapidamente a su pelirroja prima. "Rose Weasley" Dijo con voz claro, y el espejo le mostro lo que se temia. Rose, la madriguera Weasley, y Ron. Entonces salio de la habitacion, y luego de mandarle su patronus a Scor para informarle de la situacion, se transporto a la casa de su probablemente enfurecido tio para entregarle la carta a Rose.

En la madriguera Weasley habia un gran alboroto. Ron, que era el unico presente antes de la aparicion de su hija, estaba gritando algo sobre matar a Malfoy, y tambien menciono varios hechizos, entre los que estaba Crucio, Sectumsempra y Avada Kedavra. Albus, ignorando a su tio, subio hasta la habitacion de su prima y toco a su puerta. Esta estaba entre abierta.  
- *Menos mal* - Penso aliviado - *al menos no tendre que forzarla*  
El chico entro y se sento en la cama que habia en la estancia mientras intentaba parar el llanto de su primita.  
- Rosie.. escucha. Lo que viste fue un accidente. Scor esta muy arrepentido y quiere verte. Me pidio que te diera esto - Le dijo mientras le daba la carta.- Por favor leela- Suplico  
Rose, aun enojada, tomo la carta bruscamente y la leyo.  
- Que dice? - Le pregunto su primo curioso  
- Que vaya al atico a las 8:00  
-Pues deberias hacerle caso  
- hummmp! Pues sabes que...? No tengo ganas de ir - Dijo testaruda  
Albus suspiro. Sabia lo dificil que era convencer a su prima y se esperaba algo asi de ella. Realmente la Rose de años anteriores era la misma de siempre.

- Escuchame querida Rosie... - Rose lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, sabiendo lo que venia- Si no vienes... Le dire a tu padre que tu fuiste la que rompio su poster de los Chudley Cannons. Y sabes como se pondria verdad? -  
Ahora Rose lo miraba asustada, y con una mirada asustada asintio. Ahora si que estaba perdida, penso. Cuando Albus le amenazaba no tenia mas remedio que hacer lo que decia, o siempre terminaba lamentandolo.  
- Esta bien... Ire. Pero aun no entiendo como te las arreglas para descubrir todo lo que hago - Le dijo mientras la miraba ceñuda.  
Albus rio para sus adentros, recordando las orejas extensibles que le habia dado su tio.

-Tengo mis recursos . Ahora , por que no te calmas un poco? Bajare a hablar con tio Ron.  
-Esta bien.. -Suspiro Rose. En realidad no entendia la situacion. Por que Lily y Scorpius estaban juntos? Por que Scor la engañaba? Y lo mas importante... Por que no habian disimulado mas? La chica suspiro varias veces mas pensando en la idiota que llegaba a ser su novio, sin darse cuenta de que hacia rato su primo habia salido, dejando la puerta entreabierta.

En el piso de abajo Ron y su sobrino discutian en la sala. Se notaba que Albus estaba desesperado por terminar la conversacion, pero su tio no dejaba de hacerle preguntas.  
- Estas seguro de que no le esta haciendo nada a mi princesa? - Solto por milesima vez  
- No tio, todo estara bien...  
Ron gruño, contrariado. Queria saber adonde llegaria el asunto, pero al parecer no conseguiria nada ese dia.

_  
En otro lugar, lejos del mundo magico, se encontraba el mas joven de los Malfoy inspeccionando unas estanterias de una tienda muggle. Llevaba buscando un CD por una media hora, sin resultado...  
-Puedo ayudarlo en algo ? -  
Scorpius se volteo y vio a una mujer en uniforme, sonriendo.  
- Si por favor, estaba buscando un CD de ... - Lo siguiente lo susurro y la dependienta asintio y lo guio a una estanteria alejada del resto. Scor, luego de inspeccionar , escogio uno.  
-Aja! Solo debo modificarlo un poco...  
Luego se dirigio sin mas a la caja donde pago y se fue.

El tiempo habia pasado volando y Albus se encontraba frente a la habitacion de su prima en la Madriguera. Eran las 7:30 y Rose estaba terminando de cambiarse. Cuando salio de su habitacion, Alb, que estaba apoyado de la pared mirando su reloj, la miro con una sonrisa.  
- Scor quedara impresionado...  
- Lo dudo - Dijo Rose, aunque su rostro, que se habia puesto rojo, denotaba lo contrario.  
La chica llevaba un vestido azul que le llegaba hasta antes de la rodilla, junto a un cinturon blanco ancho. Calzaba unas zapatillas de tacon bajo blancas y unos pendientes y un collar de plata, con su pulsera a juego.  
- Deberias irte no crees?  
- Tu no iras? -Le dijo con cara de perrito  
-Es tu cita Rose, y es tu novio.  
-Bien... - Dijo ya rendida. Dicho esto se encamino hacia la chimenea y luego de lanzar los polvos flu dio un salto y dijo "Mansion Malfoy" ! Una sensacion de vertigo la azoto y cuando se recupero del mareo miro a su alrededor. Habia llegado, y fue a las escalera para subir los pisos que la separaban de su destino.  
Al llegar, vio lo que era una mesa casi en el centro de la gran habitacion. En ella estaba Scorpius esperandola.  
La chica se acerco a la mesa y esos ojos que la volvian loca la miraron sorprendido. El rubio se paro y se acerco a abrazarla. Ella no hizo nada y se dejo guiar . Cuando ya estaban sentados el llamo a una campanita que habia a un lado, y una elfina domestica aparecio con una libreta.  
- "Que desean los señores?  
- A mi deme lo que pida Rose.  
- A mi dame una ensalada, y que sea Caesar de pollo por favor.  
-"De inmediato" - Dijo mientras desaparecia y aparecia la comida sobre la mesa.  
Entonces Rose empezo a comer con ganas. Scorpius se dio cuenta , perceptivo.  
-No habias comido linda?  
- No...  
-Fue por mi culpa? - Preguto preocupado  
-Si... - Dijo ella resentida, algo poco frecuente en ella. -Necesito que me expliques... Que fue lo que paso!  
- Rose, te dire. Le he estado pidiendo ayuda a Lily para algo, y hoy me iba a decir el ultimo paso. Ella aparecio en nuestra habitacion con tan mala suerte que tropezo y hemos quedado asi. - Le dijo arrepentido, mientras intentaba mirarla a los ojos, pero la chica apartada la mirada. - Estas realmente preciosa Rose... -Le dijo tan embobado que no se fijo en el sonrojo de la chica.  
- Pues tu no te ves mal... Aunque sabia que no podia esperar mucho de esa corbata - rio la chica. Era la primera vez que reia en el dia, y a Scorpius le parecio como si una dulce musica sonara en su interior al compas de la risa de habian terminado y la mes estaba vacia ahora escepto por los platos vacios del postre que iban a comer. Entonces se paro y fue hacia una parte de la sala en la que la pelirroja no habia reparado. Se trataba de un pequeño escenario, y habia un microfono y una guitarra acustica al lado de un banco, Y Scor habia tomado la guitarra y se habia acercado al microfono mientras una musica empezaba a sonar.  
Rose la reconocio...  
Los primeros acordes de la guitarra de Scor ya sonaban y el empezo a cantar la cancion favorita de Rose, Church on Sunday, de la banda muggle Green day.

_ Today is the first day of te rest of our lives  
Tomorrow is too late to pretend everything is alright now  
I'm not getting any younger as long as you don't get any older  
I'm not gonna state that yesterday never was_

Bloodshot deadbeat and lack of sleep  
Making your mascara bleed  
tears down your face  
leaving traces of my mistakes  
when I say

If I promise to go to church on Sunday  
Will you go with me on Friday night  
If you live with me I'll die for you and this compromise

Entonces bajo del escenario con la guitarra en la mano y repitio suavemente :  
_If I promise to go to church on Sunday  
Will you go with me on Friday night  
If you live with me I'll die for you and this compromise_

Rose podia sentir lo que pensaba Scorpius y lo entendio. El queria estar con ella, sin importar las peleas. Miro a su lado donde estaba Scorpius con una cara seria  
- La razon por la que estaba con Lily fue esta. - Le dijo, y se arrodillo ante ella:  
-Rose Weasley, Quieres casarte conmigo? Le dijo algo sonrojado.  
Ella no pudo menos que sorprenderse. El momento que siempre habia querido habia llegado y ella no sabia como reaccionar.  
- Scor... Yo...  
-No tienes que decir que si... -dijo contrariado- lo entenderia si decides no hacerlo  
- Scorpius... No voy a dejar que una estupida pelea interfiera en esto. - Le dijo mientras arreglaga su corbata.- Mi respuesta es s - Dijo feliz mientras el ponia el anillo plateado en su dedo y sonrreia  
- Siento haber desconfiado de ti y de Lily... - Rose bajo la cabeza  
-No te preocupes.. Rosie - Le dijo mientras se acercaban mas sus caras.  
- Es que todo esto que paso me hace sentir mal...  
- Antes de pensar todo eso, recuerda que todo esto que paso, nos trajo hasta aqui. - Le dijo y termino de acortar la distancia entre ellos juntando sus labios en un dulce beso.

**-**

**Hola chicos! Si alguien lee esto, queria agradecerles por leer este one-shot . Es el primer Rose x Scorpius que hago y estoy abierta a toda critica! Si hay algun error en la ortografia, lo unico que puedo decirles es que esto fue corregido y reescritas algunas partes a las 12, hora en la que no funciono :( Ademas no tengo Word... Igual espero que dejen un review con su opinion porfavor, please, oyasumi! .  
Thais Yuuki ~  
**


End file.
